


Gravity Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, but modifying it a bit, hahah, owo?, uwu, yes i used the actual transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gravity Falls

"Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy."

Virgil sighed, "Unless you're me..."

Patton and Virgil crashed through the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They were being chased by an unknown monster, which was knocking down trees.

Patton looked at the monster chasing them back at Virgil, "It's getting closer!"

The monster tried to catch the cart but falls short. The cart flew off a rock and landed roughly.

"Ahem. My name is Virgil. The boy about to puke is my twin brother Patton. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror."

The monster threw a tree in their path.

"Look out!"

The scene froze, "Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation."

 

"Let's rewind," Flashback to his house, "It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air," Virgil sighed as his mother slapped some sunscreen on his nose, handing him bags, "They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods."

 

Patton laughed as he hung up some posters, "This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" Patton held up his hands, revealing the many splinters in his hands.

Virgil backed up into his bed, facing a goat, "And there's a goat on my bed."

"Hey, friend!" Patton held out his arm and let the goat chew on his sleeve, "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!" He laughed.

 

Patton rolled down a hill, laughing. 

"My brother tended to look on the bright side of things..."

"Yay! Grass!"

 

A woodpecker landed on Virgil's hat and started pecking his head, "But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings."

Dorian jumped out from a bush, "Boo!"

"AH!" Virgil fell over.

"Ahahahaha! Hahaha!"

"And then there was our Great Uncle Dorian." Dorian slapped his knee, "That guy."

Dorian coughed several times as he hit his chest, "It was worth it."

 

Dorian led some tourists through his "Mystery Shack".

"Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery was why anyone came."

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!"

There was a statue of a Sasquatch wearing underwear. Tourists started speaking excitedly and snapped pictures.

Virgil was sweeping the wooden floor with a broom while Patton was looking at merchandise.

"And guess who had to work there.." Virgil sighed.

"Ooh!" Patton reached out to touch a giant glass eyeball but Dorian slapped his hand with his cane, "No touching the merchandise!"

 

"It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day..."


End file.
